


"Yeah I'm Sick, I'm LOVESI- *Sounds of suffering*

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Randy is sick, so Liz takes care of him. That's about it.





	"Yeah I'm Sick, I'm LOVESI- *Sounds of suffering*

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a sick fic, so here we are. I hope you enjoy! Slight spoilers for Randy's route.

“Yes, can I help you?” If the housemother was surprised to see Liz, she clearly didn’t show it. Most girls who came to the men’s dorm usually took  the more… Unsavory routes, so it was strange to see Liz here, especially right before class.

    “Um, I wanted to know if Randy was still here. I’ve looked everywhere for him, and I still haven’t found him.”

“Randy… Ah, he’s the pink-haired on yes? I can take you up to see him if you’d like.” Liz quickly nodded, a smile crossing her face.

    “Ah, yes! I’d be really grateful mam!” She followed the housemother, heading to the floor belonging to the prefects.

    “I hate to ask this of a student, but I’m terribly busy today, so I’d appreciate it if you could watch him for me. I’ll let your teachers know of the situation.” A look of confusion crossed Liz’s face, but she agreed.

Eventually they reached the door, and with a small smile, the housemother walked off. Swallowing down her anxiety (she still was as nervous as when they first met ,it was just who she was), she lightly knocked on the door.

    “Randy? Are you in there?” It was completely silent, until light squeaks were suddenly heard. They stopped right in front of the door, and a few seconds later, it swung open, revealing Taffy hanging off the doorknob.

    “Hi Liz! Me happy to see you!” He jumped off the knob, and hugged Liz’s leg, making her chuckle.

    “Hello Taffy, it’s nice to see you again! Do you know where Randy is?” At the mention of his master’s name, the bear’s face suddenly saddened.

    “Master is sick! He’s in bed right now!” A groan was suddenly from further within the room, and a deep, gravely voice was heard.

    “Taffy, who are you talking to?” The two quickly walked inside the room to find the man.

    Out of the two sides of the room, it wasn’t hard to tell which belonged to who. One side was perfectly clean, not a single speck to be seen, while the other was covered head to toe in stuffed animals and magical tools, including the bed. It was almost impossible to even see Randy, he himself was covered head to toe in blankets and plushes. Unlike normal, where he’d be halfway on the bed, if even on it, the only trace of him was a lump in the middle of the bed.

    “Randy, are you okay?! Taffy said you were sick…” The man didn’t say anything, but he did peek his head over the sheets a little.

    “Taffy’s right, you should leave. I don’t want you getting sick either Liz.” Liz ignored him, and instead pulled a chair up by the bed. Taffy climbed onto the chair, and hopped onto the bed. Liz then sat on it, folding her hands in her lap.

    “Ran-... No, Serge, I’m not leaving, even if I do get sick. If I have to leave, it’s only because I’m getting something to make you better, so can you please come out of the sheets a little more?” It took a bit, but he slowly managed to sit up, causing more than half the plushes to fall off the bed.

    He… He looked pretty terrible honestly. His hair was a disaster, knotted up and caked with sweat, yet he was shivering as if he was freezing. His normally cheery coral eyes were tired and had heavy bags under them. A self-depreciating smile crossed his face.

    “I look terrible, don’t I?” 

    “N-no! Of course not you look as handsome as ever!” Serge gave Liz an incredulous look.

    “Is that the girlfriend answer or the truth?”

    “Uh… It doesn’t matter Serge! What matters is that I’m going to make you feel better!” Taffy jumped up and down on the bed in excitement.

    “Yay! Liz make Master better!” At the sight of the two, Serge let out a smile, secretly glad to have the company.

___________________________

    “Alright, let’s start by getting you all freshened up! I’m sure all that sweat is bothering you, so let’s get you cleaned up and change out those sheets! Come on.” Liz started to gently move the plushes and blankets, and helped the man out of the bed. Despite the situation, she could help but grow flushed seeing as he was in nothing but a pair of boxers.

    “You know, you’ve seen me in a lot less before.” He chuckled.

    “I-I know! Anyway, let’s go!” Guiding him to the bathroom, she carefully lowered him into the bathtub, and grabbed out some soaps. Pulling up her sleeves, she grabbed the showerhead and started to turn it on. Letting out a sigh, Serge leaned his head back, soaking her shirt.

    “You’re too good for me Liz.” Said girl chuckled, moving his head back so she could work the soap into his scalp, making the man sigh in content.

    “I haven’t really done anything yet Serge.” The man looked back, the love in his eyes was the only thing Liz could focus on.

    ‘Just being here is enou- AH! SOAP’S IN MY EYES!” Despite how guilty she felt, she couldn’t help but laugh.  
__________________  
      
    It had been a while since they finished the shower, and Serge was back in bed with the freshest and cleanest sheets Liz could find. While at it, she had also cleaned up him room, greatly reducing the chances of anyone tripping. Serge himself was wrapped up in blankets again, still shivering, but he looked a little better at least. The door suddenly opened, and Taffy ran into the room, waving a key in the air.

    “Me got the key to the kitchen! Me do good?” Liz pulled him into her arms, giving him a squeeze.

    “You did very good Taffy! Now I can make Serge some soup!” A bashful smile was on the bear’s face as Liz placed him on the bed. Quickly fixing the sheets around Serge, she gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

    “It shouldn’t take too long, so just rest tight until then, alright Serge?” He quickly pulled her onto the bed, holding her close.

    “I’m not that hungry, can we just cuddle instead?” Liz left his embrace, albit reluctantly, and headed towards the door.

    “I promise I’ll spoil you after you’ve eaten Serge. Now make sure you take care of him Taffy!” The bear quickly saluted her.

    “Yes mam!” 

    “Liz noooooooooooooooo.” Ignoring his pleas, she closed the door, ignoring the tugging of her heart strings.

_____________________

    As soon as Liz entered the kitchen, all she focused on was making Serge some good old chicken noodle soup, singing some random songs to help pass the time. Eventually, the scent of soup wafted through the room, and a certain green-haired man walked inside.

    “Yo, can I have some?” Luca asked, peering over Liz’s shoulder. 

    “L-LUCA?! Ah, don’t scare me like that, and why aren’t you in class!?” The boy sat on the counter, looking at the kitchen in boredom.

    “Ditched. Why are you not in class? Has the rule-abiding Liz Hart finally joined the side of fun?”

    “No, I’m helping Randy, he’s sick.” A disappointed smile crossed the boy’s face as Liz started to pour some soup in a bowl.

    “Back to my original question, can I have some soup?” She thought for a minute, before pouring a second bowl.

    “Fine, just bring up a pitcher of water for me.”

__________________________

    “Master! Get back in bed!” Despite all the effort, Taffy’s attempts to pull Serge back into bed were futile. He slowly made his way to the door, a blanket wrapped around him.

    “I don’t want Liz to worry anymore, besides, Klaus is going to kill me if I don’t finish that prefect work, sick or not.” He opened the door, and was met with a concerned Liz and an amused Luca.

    “Randy! Why are you out of bed?!” Taffy quickly ran up, crying.

    “Me tried to stop him, but master wouldn’t listen!” Quickly placing the soup to the side, Liz put him back bed. Luca just laughed at the scene.

    “Hey, you want me to just put this picture here? I’d like to get back to my bowl of soup.”

    “Ah, yeah, that’s fine Luca. Thanks for the help!” With a quick wave, the boy was gone. Grabbing the bowl again, she offered a spoonful to Serge, who turned his head to the side.

    “Come on Serge, you need to eat. Could you at least do it for me?” She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, and a weak smile crossed his face as he opened his mouth. Soon enough, all the soup was gone, and Liz placed the empty bowl down.

    “All done! See, that wasn’t so bad Serg-AH!” He pulled her down yet again, this time wrapping all his limbs around her so she couldn’t escape.

    “Cuddle time?” Despite the fact that it wasn’t really a choice at this point, Liz placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

    “Cuddle time.” She started to wrap his arms around Serge, but Taffy suddenly jumped between the two.

    “Taffy want cuddles too!” The two smiled as they enjoyed the peace, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

_____________________

    *Smack*

    “Mhmmm.”

    *Smack smack smack*

    “Hn?” Opening her eyes, the first thing Liz saw was Serge’s beautiful eyes peering down into her eyes with nothing but love.

    “Serge?” He placed another kiss on the girl’s face, making her giggle from the ticklish sensation.

    “I’m guessing you’re feeling a lot better?”

    “Yep! Much, much better! All thanks to the best nurse in the entire world!” Her hugged her tightly, both of them giggling until they heard high-pitched screaming.

    “AH! TAFFY CAN’T BREATHE TAFFY CAN’T BREATHE!!!” They both parted, Taffy climbing out from between them. As soon as he saw Serge smiling though, all his panic was gone. 

    “Yay! Master’s all better!” They smiled at his excitement, and a mischievous looked crossed Serge’s face.

    “We should celebrate with some sweets! Oh, but we don’t have any right now. If only there was someone willing to get some…” Taffy quickly stood up, running to the door.

    “Me got it!”

    As soon as the little bear was out the door, Serge hugged Liz once again, so tightly it felt as if he’d never let go. His grip suddenly loosened, and sadness crossed his face.

    “Serge, is something wrong?”

    “No, it’s just, I’m worried that you’ll get sick because of me.” 

    “Serge, don’t you worry about that. Besides, if I do get sick, I’ll have the best doctor in all of the world to take care of me, won’t I?” He kissed her yet again, his infectious smile returned as if it was never gone.

    “Righty-o!” The two leaned in for yet another kiss, only for the door to open. Instead of Taffy however, Elias walked in, guiding (a rather terrible looking) Klaus into the room. As they passed the bed, Klaus weakly glared at the pink-haired man.

    “Y-you… You did this to me…” He growled. Mouthing an apology, Elias placed him in bed, quickly leaving as to avoid incurring his brother’s wrath, leaving him alone with them. The two lovers looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

    “Don’t worry Klaus, You have nothing to worry about!” The two quickly left the bed (Liz blushing because she forgot he was still only in boxers) as she quickly fixed the sheets to be more comfortable for him.

    “Yep, after all Klausy, you have not only the best doctor, but the best nurse in the whole entire world~” Klaus glanced at the two, and covered his face.

    “Somebody save me.”


End file.
